The Sea is Blue
by Sonnerman42
Summary: One blue haired samurai embarks on a journey and gets some friends on the way, he just has a knack for finding weird ones.


_The Sea is Blue is a story about a blue-haired Samurai known as Akihiro, on his travels along the grand line, he meets people that join him, people he falls in love with, and people he has to battle. This story is completely original other than the original concept I took from One Piece, all characters were created as I saw fit and every mentioned character has a part to play. The only character I kept from the actual series is Gol D. Roger, as he was the pirate king. Every other character does not exist and will not exist, some people will gain devil fruits later on, some people will already have devil fruits. This story will have some NSFW parts, but not a lot. All credit for the concept and gol d. Roger goes to the creator of the series, inspiration by darkon for her One Piece: New Age story that I follow and my character also plays a part in, following a different perspective and different universe._

_Side Note: If you want a character some time in the story send a pm with your character sheet, if people want in more, I'll make a character sheet at the end of a chapter or something.. :) -S_

The Sea is Blue - Terrible Twins

Akihiro arrived on what seemed to be a small ship, it was finely made of oak and had undergone a carpenter's finishing touches as it had intricate details along the sides. As he pulled up to the docks, he payed an old man to dock his ship, and so the man did. This man looked frail, the little hairs he had left on his head were greyed, and he had a larger beard. The man stroked his beard and asked Akihiro, "So what brings you to Loguetown.. Here to see the platform the pirate king was executed on?" He paused and smiled, "Or sailing off to the grand line to find one piece.." The man had one of his arms behind his back, a metallic object with a button on it, if pressed would bring the Navy of Loguetown all towards the location. Akihiro raised an eyebrow, "Actually, I just wanted to do a little shopping if you don't mind." The man slid the button into his pocket and then raised out his arm to shake Akihiro's hand, "I'm Kein Buxiu, head of the Navy here. If you see any pirates, just give a holler'." Akihiro shook his head awkwardly and walked past him into the bustling market of Loguetown. He bumped into someone, "Ow!" A girl who seemingly looked 19 fell to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Akihiro helped her up, the girl had long white hair, hazel eyes and wore jean short shorts, along with a plain black T-shirt. "It's okay.. you're not from here are you?" Akihiro nodded, "Just visiting." She paused and was obviously lost in thought, "My name's Fuki!" Fuki grinned brightly and looked directly into Akihiro's cold, blue eyes. Akihiro adjusted his Kimono, wiping dust off of it and made sure his hair was still tied in a ponytail. "So why're you here in Loguetown, blue boy?" Fuki asked still staring at him, Akihiro paused and took in what she just said, took a step and began to walk away without saying a word. "Noooo! I'm only joking." She tugged on his arm, "You have swords, so does my brother.. You two could get along! Come meet him pleeaaaseee!" Akihiro looked at her blankly again, he opened his mouth as if words were about to come out, closed his mouth, turned the other way and began to walk in that direction. "Stopppppp, come ooooonnn!" Fuki said and kept tugging on his arm, Akihiro came to a halt. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" He said loudly, the crowd of people all went silent and looked in the direction of those two to which Akihiro looked at Fuki and then the crowd and sighed as he said quietly, "..Let's just go already." Fuki grinned and grabbed his arm, leading him to their house, it seemed to Akihiro that this family had a large source of income as the house had a beautiful front garden and an even more beautiful exterior. "I did the garden myself!" She exclaimed as she opened the door to a beautiful interior that had a regal theme to it. Akihiro could not relate to what he called 'the commoner's dream' he was currently in, every average person would desire this state of living and relish in it until their deaths. He thought to himself, 'I guess that means the twin is some lame ass wannabe swordsman.. Probably a spoiled kid too'.

Fuki opened the door to the backyard to reveal a man with short black hair and black eyes, the man was the polar opposite of his sister. As Fuki and Akihiro came closer to him, they could see he was frustratingly practicing over and over, swiftly slashing on what seemed to be a dummy with a picture of a woman on it. Akihiro was worried he had entered the lair of a psychopath and wanted to exit the room as fast as possible. As soon as Akihiro saw an opening he took one step until a voice that seemed familiar but less worn out yelled, "Who did you bring, Fuki?" The black haired man had stated and looked at Fuki. "Well Xaroz, I was skipping through the market and I ran into this man and he helped me up, I remembered you told me you wanted to fight a real swordsman and not a pussy ass bitch!" Akihiro and Xaroz widely opened their eyes and Xaroz quickly covered Fuki's mouth with his hand. "Why would you-.." He sighed and looked at Akihiro, "Excuse the foul language Fuki is using." Akihiro paused and looked at Xaroz, "But isn't she repeating what you said.." Xaroz shook his head no and had a small smile as if he was trying to find some light in this situation. "But yeah, I'm looking for a challenge." He took out his katana and tossed it between his hands, "It's name is cursed flower." Xaroz exclaimed as if he was boasting. Fuki looked at Xaroz then at Akihiro, "You'll fight him right? Do you use dual swords? Cause you have two katanas on your side." Akihiro looked back at Fuki, "Not really. I can but I don't like to, I'm a one sword guy, kind of like your brother." He paused and thought about it, "I guess I could fight him." Moments later Akihiro, Fuki, and Xaroz were in their backyard, Akihiro took out one of his katana from its sheath, it's steel glistened in the sunlight. "New?" Xaroz asked, admiring its beauty. "Unbeaten." Akihiro said, smirking. Both had positioned themselves some distance, and sheathed their katanas.

Akihiro had his eyes shut. As if the two could read each other's minds, they charged at the same time, Akihiro dodged a slash attempt from Xaroz easily, and once he was behind him, he hit him in the back of the head with his hilt.

Xaroz held his head in pain and turned around, "Use your katana!" He yelled, not wanting to be seen as weak. Akihiro charged in with his katana and slashed downwards with his left hand, Xaroz brought up his sword to block it. Akihiro unexpectedly used his free right hand, and used the sheath to jab Xaroz in the stomach, seemingly knocking the wind out of him. Xaroz exaggerated how much he had been in pain as he held his stomach, Akihiro took a step towards him thinking if he went too far. Suddenly, Xaroz slashed upwards and if Akihiro had not taken one step back, it would have done significant damage to him. The pressure from the slash Xaroz released what seemed to be a force of wind that blew dirt everywhere and made it hard for Fuki to see what was going on. When the dust was cleared, it was evident who was stronger. Akihiro had quickly switched his katana and sheath from each hand. His left hand had the sheath that blocked the slash upwards, while his right hand had the katana that was resting upon Xaroz' neck. "H-How.." Xaroz said, unable to muster up words. "Simple, I've trained more." Akihiro said, looking at a distraught Xaroz, "Worry not. I've been doing this since I was a child.. You need not be so down after a loss." He added. Fuki interrupted, "Xaroz has to be better than you. He's going to be the future Pirate King's right hand man. Give him time, and he'll surpass you." Akihiro smirked, "Oh? You wish to be that good." Fuki added, "He HAS to be that good, he promised Rock." Akihiro raised an eyebrow, "Like he promised a stone..?" To which Fuki sighed, "No, Rock is Xaroz' best friend who left to the grand line two weeks ago, we have the same log pose so we'll be at the same first island. Right now, he is waiting for Xaroz and Xaroz is training and saving money so we can go without father noticing." Akihiro smirked still, "Or you could give me what you have saved and I'll take you on my boat." Xaroz looked up, "We don't even know your name yet." Fuki joined in, "Oh wait, we haven't really introduced ourselves that much either, I'm Fuki Buxiu and that lame butt is Xaroz Buxiu!" She stood proudly, unknowingly sticking her breasts out. Xaroz noticed quickly and grabbed her, "Excuse her. Now you tell us who you are." Akihiro nodded, "I am Akihiro Yokogawa, of the Yokogawa family in Wano." Fuki had wriggled away from Xaroz and pounced on Akihiro. "No way! You mean THE WANO COUNTRY!? What's it like? How'd you get here? What's your family's secret? How strong are you exactly? Why did you leave? How did you leave?" Her breasts loomed over, Akihiro blushing and looking away. "I'd be happy if you got off of me. I don't have time to answer 100 questions right now." For some reason the name Buxiu kept ringing throughout his head, it gave him a headache. "Hey Aki, why're you so red? That's weird." Akihiro sighed, "Akihiro.. not Aki. And because your breasts are kind of on my face.. So get off of me." Fuki looked at her position, then quickly got off of him and looked embarrassed, "My bad!" She went back to Xaroz in shame, to which he gave her a look of shame. Akihiro got up and extended his hand, "Deal or no deal?". Xaroz walked towards him, "Deal. Fuki, go get the money from the spot." Fuki ran away instantly and returned not moments later with dirt all over her. "You guys had it hidden in dirt? Really?" Akihiro put his hand on his head, sighing. "Just remember, this doesn't make you one of my crew members unless you want to join, think of yourselves as being on loan." Akihiro genuinely smiled, he could finally enter the grand line. "We leave tonight." Suddenly something struck Akihiro, "WAIT! What's your father's name?" Xaroz looked at him, the question seemed odd. "Kein. Why?" Akihiro sighed again, "Won't he be looking for you?" Fuki interrupted, "I'm writing him a letter, it'll explain why we left and everything else." Akihiro nodded, he felt something seemed strange about this, but deemed it unnecessary to question their motives for what their parents are.

Several Hours Later

Akihiro had been waiting on his boat, nothing at his disposal but his two katana, he had decided to leave the supplies with the twins until they came. It was getting dark, and Reverse Mountain would only be harder to get past in the dark. Akihiro began to whistle, laying down on the boat. Not a minute later Xaroz jumped on to the boat and almost landed on him, Fuki jumped but she tripped on something and landed right on Akihiro, knocking the air out of him. "..Thanks." He said, pushing her off of him. Xaroz cut the rope that was tied to the docks, and they set off. After sailing the calm seas, the trio had came in distance of Reverse Mountain. Akihiro could not believe his eyes as he set them upon Reverse Mountain, "Amazing." He said quietly, admiring it in the silence. "WOAH! THAT IS SO COOL!" screamed an ecstatic Fuki, she hopped up and down on the boat, anxiously waiting til they started to get on it. Xaroz was silent, he only smiled and Akihiro was under the impression Xaroz thought it was nothing special, but Xaroz actually thought the opposite; it was breathtaking, and irregular.. He liked it. The boat neared the entrance and the wood began to creak, the small wooden ship had suddenly been sent speeding up the stream, Fuki and Xaroz held onto each of Akihiro's legs, Akihiro had stabbed one of his katana at a moment's notice into the boat and was hanging from it, holding onto its hilt as strongly as he could. Akihiro realized once they hit the entrance, the Grand Line was no joke, and it was indeed a threat every step of the way, even in the entrance. As they reached the top, Akihiro let go of the hilt due to being unable to hold all three of them up for so long and they flew in the sky, each able to see the long extension of sea before them. Akihiro maneuvered through the air as best as he could and kicked Xaroz back into the boat, he grabbed Fuki's hand with his right hand and grabbed the tiny cloth on the hilt of his katana with the latter. Akihiro held only for a second, which was enough for Xaroz to get up and grab Akihiro's arm and pull them down. Fuki rubs her head, "That was.. AWESOME!" Akihiro looked at her and said nothing, Xaroz was about to say something but for some reason just ended up shaking his head. Fuki looked at both of them, "You guys suck." and slapped both of them on the back of the head. After sailing on the seas that had not yet shown itself to be problematic they arrived at a tiny island that seemed to be abundant in life.


End file.
